


Waiting

by effemera_l



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/effemera_l/pseuds/effemera_l
Summary: Two lovers live in different cities, but they're about to meet again. Until...
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Waiting

It was taking him too long to answer; he was never the quickest, but usually when we were seeing each other he would send me messages during the whole trip.  
I was trying not to be paranoid -which I moderately am - but he had stopped texting all of a sudden. I remeber feeling uneasy.  
Me and my boyfriend, Itachi, met in school years prior, I was repeating and he was new; he immediately caught my attention, being so mysterious and his eyes looking so deeply sad. He was the most diligent in the class, other than the teacher's pet.  
I don't even know how but with my goofy ways I managed to get him to like me back.  
Being together was a total dream.  
How could I ever forget the days spent at the beach -after "forcing" him to get there- or by the lake, just chilling with his head resting on my shoulder, and my head on his, my fingers playing with his long black hair. He would make jokes about me being a sea-creature or something, because of my obsession with watery places and blue hair.   
We would do homework together -meaning that he was helping me, I was everything but a scholar- and eventually my grades got better.  
Unfortunately, that days ended with school years.  
I had to get a place on my own to get away from my toxic mother and he had to move in another city with his family, which meant not being able to meet frequently.   
We agreed that he would come back to our hometown once a month for some days - I always begged to stay a little longer- and -even though he would make a scene out of it- I was the one who bought him tickets.  
It was only a two hours train trip, but it always seemed to last three years; I was always so excited.   
I was waiting for him at the station as I was used to, but this time the excitement quickly turned into worry.  
-Babe are you still there?-   
I guessed he fell asleep, until two hours passed, no traces of the train.  
-How much longer does it take? is the train stuck?-  
He still didn't answer my texts. One more hour went by.  
All of a sudden the speaker went on, "There was an accident on train 111, being said that the trip is suspended."  
My worst nightmare came true with that words.  
I started panicking really bad, first by calling Itachi lots of times but it was vain. I remember running to the ticket office asking for clarification, which sent me to the police officers.  
I went deaf as the officer began to speak.  
The one I loved more than anything in the world -no, the one who _was_ my world- wasn't there anymore.

And now, on the anniversary of his death I'm sitting on the couch of this wretched apartment, as I do almost everyday, drinking as if passing out drunk would be the closest thing to be with my soulmate again.   
"Don't worry my love, I'll reach out to you soon", I'm thinking as I head over the pistol in my drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, thanks a lot for reading!! It's been a lot since the last time I wrote a fanfiction and now I'm back, I hope you enjoyed my work, I'm hoping to always get better!  
> And remember, art is an explosion~!


End file.
